pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyricist
A lyricist is a songwriter who specializes in lyrics. A singer who writes the lyrics to songs is a singer-lyricist . This differentiates from a singer-composer , who composes the song's melody. Collaboration Collaboration takes different forms. Some composers and lyricists work closely together on the song, with each having an input into both words and tune. Oftentimes, a lyricist will fill in the words to a tune already fully written out. Dorothy Fields worked in this way. Lyricists have often added words to an established tune, as Johnny Burke did with the Erroll Garner tune Misty. Some partnerships work almost totally independently, for example, Bernie Taupin famously writes lyrics and hands them over to Elton John, who then sets them to music, with minimum interaction between the two men. Religious songwriting In the Christian hymn-singing tradition, many of the best-loved pieces have words written to fit existing melodies. The Christmas carol, What Child Is This, had its words set to an old English folk tune that formerly was a lover's lament, Greensleeves. The English composer Ralph Vaughan Williams famously set existing poems, by men like William Cowper and Charles Wesley, to traditional folk tunes to create hymns, many of which he published in the English Hymnal. A different way in which this happened was the marriage of non-related words and tune, a well known example being The Star-Spangled Banner, the national anthem of the United States, with words written by Francis Scott Key strictly as a poem, which was later set to the tune of an old drinking song. Classical music In opera, the librettist is responsible for all text, whether spoken or sung in recitative or aria. Hip Hop music In Hip Hop music the first known and successful lyricists were Rakim, Nas and KRS-One. These artists incorporated a message in their song instead of throwing lines together that rhymed. This is the main concern with hip hop artist today with many old school hip hop fans, artists, or "true" hip hop fans saying that rap has faded away from the lyrical concept of hip hop. Rappers like Lupe Fiasco and Common are known for trying to "save" rap music. This incorporates the idea that hip hop is "dead." Alternately, the term is used to describe a rapper who utilizes complex, intricate multi-syllabic rhymes and rhyme schemes instead of the mono-syllabic style which many fans consider to be poorly thought-out or lazy. See also *Custom song *Composer *Singer-songwriter External links * Memorial Beach Lyrics: Lyricist community where one song is chosen every month to get recorded/released. * Discover a Hobby: Online guide to learn Songwriting * Music Lyrics - Reviews, critiques and news. * NashvilleHype! Hit Songwriter Interviews * The World Wide Songwriters Association Worldwide organization of songwriters with tips, articles etc. Be Heard. Get Published. * One Time Lyrics Major Music Publishers * EMI Music Publishing * Warner Chappell * Sony ATV Music Publishing * Universal Music Publishing Major Independent Music Publishers * Peer Music Publishing * Chrysalis Music Publishing * pigFACTORY Music Publishing * Bug Music Publishing * Kobalt Music Group Performing Rights Societies in the USA * BMI * ASCAP * SESAC Mechanical Rights Societies in the USA * AMRA * Harry Fox Agency Category:Songwriters Lyricist Category:Media occupations Category:Occupations in music